Betrayed
by SecondxToxNone96
Summary: My first Fanfic. Sonic and friends are betrayed by one of their own and attacked by Eggman. Sonic is now left for dead and must figure out a way to save his friends and stop Eggman. I don't own sonic. I am open to suggestions, leave suggestions in reviews
1. Running late Sonic

It was a beautiful summer evening in New Mobotropolis. I was walking down a small path, following my girlfriend, Princess Sally. She ran up ahead of me, trying to get me to go faster.

"Come on, Sonic!" She yelled out to me "We were supposed to meet the others five minutes ago!"

Sally and I were going on a big date to some restaurant with a few of our friends. Antoine suggested the place. It opened only a few weeks ago, and he said the food was great. We all seemed to agree, and we made that place our destination for the night.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to her. Hard to believe that the fastest thing alive is being out runned by a chipmunk. But for some reason, I didn't feel like running at all that night.

Dr. Eggman was attacking us on almost a daily basis for the past few weeks.

He stopped for no apparent reason a couple of days ago, we have been trying to rebuild after the last attack. I was exhausted from fighting day in and day out, so Sally and Bunny got together and decided that we all need to catch up.

I haven't spoken to my friends in weeks; fighting Eggman will kinda cut you off from your friends. Sally, me, Tails, Cream, Antoine, Bunny, Amy and Shadow were all meeting up about three blocks and walking the rest of the way there, I could not wait to talk to Tails again.

Tails and Cream started dating a few weeks ago, I didn't learn about it until last week. Unfortunately, Cheese was killed during one of Eggman's attacks. Cream was very distraught from it and wouldn't talk to anybody. But Tails was able to talk to her; they started going out soon after. I suggested to Sally that we invite them; they agreed to come the moment they got asked.

Antoine and Bunny were the first of our friends to be invited, mainly because Bunny was the one who planned it with Sally. They have been married for almost a year now, and they are still as happy as ever. Bunny and Sally are best friends; Sally could not wait to see Bunny again.

Then there was Amy. For years I was Amy's obsession, she would not under any circumstances leave me alone. Then she just lost interest, she stopped stalking me, like she erased herself from my life. I didn't see her for about two months, and when I finally saw her again… she was with Shadow. I never had the nerve to ask her why she chose him over me. I frankly don't even know what she sees in Shadow, but she is very happy when around him, so I left them alone.

But Shadow has been acting very strangely around me. Where Amy would still talk to me like friends, Shadow just stares at me, it creeps me out. I never considered him a true friend, but he treats me like I am some sort of abomination, needing to be exterminated.

"Look!" said Sally in pure excitement "There are the others!" She was ecstatic, a very unusual trait for her, but understandable, you would be too if you haven't seen your best friend in weeks.

In about five minutes we met up with them, they all were happy to see us. We were all pretty hungry so we spent no time in making our way down the street to the restaurant. All the while, I felt eyes fixed on my position. Behind me, Shadow, with Amy clutched happily to his arm.


	2. The long walk Sonic's POV

On our way to the restaurant, I managed to talk with Tails. We have not spoken to each other in weeks.

"Hey little bro," I said, "how's it been going lately… with you and Cream I mean?"

"Not bad, actually," He replied, "been waiting for this all week! Me and Cream have been really getting to know each other lately."

"Yeah… I feel really sorry for her, ya know, after what happened to Chee…"

"Don't mention that name!" Tails shushed looking over to Cream, who was talking to Amy, "She doesn't like to talk about it. In fact, the very mention of him and the water works start up."

I understood him and apologized. I later walked over to Antoine, who was leading our pack towards our destination, and started making conversation.

"Hi Ant'." I said.

"'Ello, Sonic."

I looked over to Bunny and Sally, who were also in conversation, "Sally has been dying to spend time together."

"Oui," Ant' responded, "and zo has Bunny, zey are always so happy when zey are talking to each other."

"Hmm." I replied. I looked over to Shadow who was a few feet from Amy and Cream; he was still staring at me with those blood red eyes. I was getting really annoyed with him. "Do you know what is up with Shadow, all he has been doing lately is staring at me, and it is kinda creeping me out."

"I do not know." Antoine said, not really caringly, "But you know Shadow, he ees a very mysterious guy. Ah, here we are. Let's go."

We were at the restaurant. The place was so immaculate; windows cover the front of the building, and inside were fancy chairs, tables and all sorts of other fancy things. It obviously had a French theme to it. The place was almost filled. A few people that we knew were already dining there. I could see Team Chaotix, Mina mongoose, Charmy Bee, and a few other people too.

As we reached the front door, the Maitre d' greeted us there. He looked very fancy, wearing a clean cut tux and standing in front of a large podium with a big book on it, a thin little moustache stretched across his face. In a very convincing French accent, he said, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, do you have a reservation?"

Antoine stepped up in front of us, "Oui, zere should be a reservation for eight under Antoine D'Coolette."

He checked his big book and found our reservation.

"Here we are," The Maitre d' said happily, "right zis way please."

We were quickly escorted to our table, which was big enough to fit what seemed like twenty of us. We began talking amongst one another until the waiter arrived and we began to order.


	3. Restaurant brawl Sally's POV

We got to our table and we were seated, I have been looking forward to this night forever! We then began to order. I asked my brother Elias, the king, to decree that all restraints should serve some form of chilidogs in honor of the hero of Mobius. Elias agreed with me and set that law in motion. It was not difficult for Sonic to decide on what he would have.

After about thirty minutes of waiting and talking, we were served our food. Antoine was right about the food here, it was delicious.

I looked over to my boyfriend; Sonic and he seemed to enjoy the food too. But something was bothering him; I looked across the table and noticed Shadow. He just sat there in his black and red jacket, picking at his food and had his eyes fixated on Sonic.

Amy was sitting by his side, staring at Shadow but in a loving way, not in an '_I want to rip your fricken face off' _kinda way, like the way Shadow was looking at Sonic. I could tell that this was very irritating to Sonic. I tried to ignore it, it didn't seem like a big deal at the time.

I continued eating and conversing with Bunny, but this Sonic and Shadow thing was still in my mind. Eventually, it seemed like the two entered a strange staring contest. With no clear winner in sight, Sonic, who from what I am guessing had had enough, finally said something.

"What is your problem?" Sonic practically shouted, everything in the room had stopped dead. "Dude, all you've been doing all night…" he stopped, "strike that, all week is just staring at me, and I am getting very pissed off!"

Shadow just sat there in his chair with a devilish smirk on his face. "Hmph!" was all he said. Sonic was like a thermometer with the temperature rising rapidly by the second. I was beginning to notice the people around us were staring at us.

"Sonic," I whispered, nudging him a little, "people are staring."

He began to calm down, but Shadow was just getting started. "Hmph" he said, "looks like faker over here still needs a mommy to take care of him."

It was all over, done, kaput. Sonic has been officially been pushed over the limit. His fist reacted with Shadow's jaw within milliseconds. It was a punch that would have put Knuckles to shame. Amy and me just sat there, horrified at what was going down in front of us.

"Sonic!" I screamed, "Stop!" But Sonic was in a rage and there was little that we could do to stop him. It takes an awful lot to make him mad, but when he _is_ mad, back off!

Glasses were shattering, plates were being used as weapons; the place was in shambles. All of the staff was trying to rip them off each other. Eventually, Sonic came to his senses and stopped fighting, but Shadow wasn't done with him yet.

"Chaos…" he started. This was not good, at all, "Control!"

The room lit up in a flash of white and all of the staff were thrown on the ground and Sonic was thrown through a wall. Sonic went from the offensive to defensive, trying to dodge chaos spears and punches.

After another couple of minutes of senseless fighting throughout the restaurant, they were eventually separated again. Both of them were immediately thrown out. Shadow gave Sonic one last look before turning to leave. There was an eerie smile on his face as he left, like he knew something. Sonic stood out there staring in at us from the window.

Just by the look on his face I could tell he regretted what he'd just done. He turned away from us in shame and began walking away, hands in his jacket pockets. Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black object and examine it. He slowly put it back in his pocket and continues to walk away. I never got the opportunity to figure out what it was because a few moments afterward the ceiling above us was destroyed in a fiery explosion. Debry fell on a few of the customers.

Hundreds of SWATbots entered the room and began to capture the other citizens and drag them off. Soon after a man entered in a giant robot suit, armed to the teeth. It did not take long until I knew who that person was.

Eggman.


	4. Betrayed by a friend Sonic's POV

I was so dazed from trying to dodge all of the fists and Chaos Spears that I didn't put up much of a fight when they dragged me outside and left me lying on the curb.

"Don't even think about showing your face around her again." Stated the Maitre d' who had clearly dropped the obviously fake french accent.

I lye there for a few seconds, letting what was left of the blood in my body begin to reach my brain. I looked like I was just thrown into a giant fan blade. All cut and bruised and bleeding all over the once clean street.

"You've ruined everything!" I screamed at myself as I slowly got off the ground. I had just:

Started a huge fight with one of my friends

Demolished about half of the most popular restaurant in New Mobotropolis.

Ruined my reputation. And worst of all...

The true reason for this night was completely out the window now.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small box. It was made of wood but covered in a smooth fabric. I opened the box and examined its contents; a small diamond ring.

Me and Sally have been going out for over two years now and I believed that it was time to take our relationship to the next level. I first talked to Antoine about it and he came up with the idea to get everyone together for this occasion.

Antoine would somehow convince Bunny to plan this big get together. We would all go out and have a good time... and I would start up a conversation about how Antoine and Bunny's marriage has been, which would lead to me popping the question. All the guys knew about this, the girls... not so much.

All the girls thought this was just going to be a fun little date for all us friends. None of them would've expected that I was going to propose to Sally. It would have been a night to remember, until Shadow showed up. I searched around for him but I couldn't find him. Probably used Chaos Control to hightail it out of there. Baby.

I put the box back into my pocket slowly and looked into the restaurant. The guys were obviously disappointed, especially Ant'. The girls looked embarrassed and didn't even make eye contact with me. Amy wasn't sitting at the table or anywhere in the restaurant, probably left to find Shadow. Only one person looked at me in pity; Sally.

The person who should have been the most infuriated with me was looking at me with _pity? _I don't understand why but I never got the chance to figure it out. Because at that moment, Eggman invaded the town. The once proud restaurant was now utterly demolished, only a small portion was still standing, which conveniently was where all my friends were... minus Shadow and Amy.

I ran into the half standing half burning building and found Sally helping the others get to their feet. I started helping her, she looked very relieved to see me.

"Thank god you're alright Sonic." she said, hugging me.

"How did Eggman get in the town"I replied "Wouldn't Nicole have stopped him?"

"I don't know, the only way to call off all the protection Nicole has is to manually shut down her system." She said in a worrying tone "Even then you only get about a few minutes before she reboots,"

Just then we were interrupted by the laughter of the big man himself, the _really_ big man, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

"A few minutes is all I need your not-so-highness!" he cackled deviously while he powered up the weapons on the robotic suit he was operating. He then proceeded to aim one of his cannons at the both of us and fire.

We both dodged the weapons blast and we began attacking Eggman's SWATbot minions. My anger from my fight with Shadow was still burning inside me. After a few minutes the area was covered in broken robot corpses. Only a handful of SWATbots remained and Eggman himself, who was watching the fight with glee.

"If only I had some popcorn." He remarked as he continued to watch the fighting. As we fought against the seemingly endless hordes of SWATbots, He just hovered there a few feet away from us and watched, as if he was at a movie theater, this was really pissing me off.

Eventually I couldn't take him anymore, so I lunged myself at him. Before I made contact, he swatted me away like a fly. I was, however, able to grab onto the jet pack on his back which was keeping him in the air.

"Where did you go Rodent?" The doctor questioned as he searched frantically for me. I quickly jumped over to the "face" of the robot and kicked it in, denting it.

"Right here, Fatty!" He was too dazed from the kick to retaliate. The partially broken monitor rebooted and Eggman's face was once again visible, smirking at me and the gang.

"You're boring me Sonic!" He said to me, still smirking "I think it's time I ended this party."

He rose his right hand and it began to charge up and glow. I didn't know what he was planning but I had to stop him. I lunged again only to be swatted by his other hand. Fully charged up, he pointed the glowing hand directly at Bunny and Antoine and fired a greenish yellow beam at them.

"No!" Screamed Antoine as he pushed Bunny out of the way and got engulfed by the blast. When the blast disappeared Antoine was gone, the only thing there was his half unsheathed sword. Bunny broke down crying and the doctor turned to her.

"Don't cry Bunny," he said in a sorry tone which turned into an evil one, "here, you can join him!"

Bunny's sobbing was quickly silenced by another greenish yellow beam of light. Sally was almost ready to rip someones head off. Eggman noticed her anger and began to fire at her, but Tails jumped in and began to attack him. Eggman grabbed him and slammed him into the ground a few feet from Cream.

"Tails!" Cream screamed.

He quickly turned to her and fired at her. Tails had just enough energy to get up and grab Cream to shield her from the blast, but to no avail, they both were consumed and disappeared in the light.

"No!" I screamed . After seeing four of my friends get taken and a fight with another, I couldn't take it any more. I was pushed so far off the deep end that there was no coming back. My fur darkened, my pupils disappeared and a dark aura engulfed me, I was no longer Sonic the Hedgehog, I was now Dark Sonic.

"Uh oh" whimpered the doctor. His expression had changed from evil to crap-your-pants scared. Never before had I seen him so terrified of me. This was a good thing. He tried to escape but turned only to come face to face with me, who had flew over behind him.

"What's wrong Eggman?" I asked, my voice was deepened from the transformation, "You look nervous."

He swiped at me only to meet an empty space where I once was floating. I was now to the right of him. He looked at me and let out a shriek. I grabbed the chest of the suit and ripped it off, exposing the "man" underneath. Dr. Eggman fell out and landed on the ground with a hard thud. He began to run off to behind some rubble.

"You can't hide from me doctor, I can _smell _your fear!" I said in a playful voice, trying to scar him even further. I already knew where he was, but I was trying to make his final moments the most fearful that he would have ever known.

"Come out you little..." I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see a spear protruding from my chest, a _Chaos _Spear. The wielder, Shadow the Hedgehog.

I was once again regular old Sonic, the Chaos Spear disappeared and dropped to the ground in a heap. Sally, who was hiding, ran over to me.

"Sonic!" Sally cried as she help me up, only to be pushed away by Shadow. Eggman got into the remaining half of the robot which still had the functioning arm and charged it up.

"Good work Shadow!" The doctor said to the black hedgehog, "Everything went according to plan"

The doctor was met with a big "Hmph!" from the hedgehog.

All I could do was watch as Eggman aimed at my girlfriend and fire at her. The last thing I saw was Sally vanish in a beam of light, followed by Shadows Boot to my face and complete and utter blackness.


	5. Where are we? Sally's POV

It was dark when I woke up. I couldn't figure out where I was, but one thing was absolutely clear to me, I couldn't move at all. I looked around and found the source of m problem, I was chained to a wall. To my left was Tails and Cream, to my right was Bunny and Antoine. I seemed to be the only one who was conscious at the time. We were all here, the blast from Eggman's robot suit sent us here, I guess knocking us out as well.

The room we were in was dimly lit, aside from a few candles on the wall and a window set a couple feet above me. It looked like your classic straight-out-of-the-storybook style dungeon to me.

After a few minutes of trying to get out of the shackles holding me to the wall, Tails began to stir. He started moaning painfully before opening his eyes and begin to panic.

"Where am I?" He began, unsure of where he or any of us were, "Help! Somebody!"

"Tails..." I said calmly, "It's okay, we're all right here."

"Sally! Where are we? What happened?"

He pelted me with question after question. The others were beginning to wake up from Tails voice, which was filled with fear and confusion.

"I don't know Tails, I just came to a couple of minutes ago."

"Where's Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream, heavily drowsy.

I tried to remember what had happened, then it hit me and the tears started.

"S...Sonic f...ought Eggman an..and Sha...dow came and...and he..." I couldn't continue, it was too hard to talk anymore. But my sentenced was finished for me.

"...killed him" said a shadowy figure.

Across the room a door opened and two creatures entered, Shadow and Eggman. I was at a lose for words when I saw both of them. Eggman looked completely fine but Shadow looked quite the opposite. His arms and chest puff were covered in blood, Sonic's blood.

"Y...you..." I started but was cut off by the hedgehog

"Murderer, traitor, asshole?" Shadow said in a cold and ruthless voice with obviously no care to what he had just done to my boyfriend, "To tell you the truth princess, I don't much care for you're insults, or you or your _ex-_boyfriend"

Tails looked away, trying his best to hold back his tears, he wasn't doing a very good job at it. We didn't speak for a few moments, it was just me and Shadow locked in a staring contest. It was completely quiet until Cream decided to speak up.

"Mr. Shadow..." Cream practically whispered, "Why did you hurt Mr. Sonic?"

He looked at her the same way he stared at Sonic, then he began to laugh. All the while, Eggman just stood there and smiled.

"I am the ultimate life form." the black hedgehog started, pacing himself back and forth between the five of us. "I am the only one who deserves power. The way I see it, there are several people who are challenging my status as the ultimate life form. So they must be destroyed. One of them is Sonic, another is your brother."

"He challenged you? That's it? You killed my boyfriend because you were threatened by him? That is the most cowardice thing I've ever... " The back of Shadows hand became acquainted with my face, cutting my sentence short.

Some of the dried blood was now on my face and in my mouth, it tasted disgusting. I started to gagged and cough on it. Tears were streaming down my face from the stinging of the blow to my face.

"B...bastard!" I coughed. He didn't seem to hear me.

"The first thing you need to learn, princess, is _respect._" I wanted to rip his face off. The only thing keeping me from doing so were these stupid shackles.

"As I was saying," the so called "ultimate life form" continued, "There are couple of mobians that need to go. One down, four to go. "

With that he left out the door, the doctor followed him, grinning evil, but I had one more thing to ask before he left.

"What about Amy?" I asked. Shadow stopped cold.

"What about her?" He said

"Where does she fit in all of this? Did she help plan this or was she just an accessory?"

The black hedgehog looked down, sadly, before returning to his careless looking emotion.

"The latter." He said coldly. But, it sounded like I had hurt him somehow. Good.

Shadow continued to walk out. Then he turned to Dr. Eggman and began to talk to him.

"They are all yours doctor, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, I expect you to keep your end. The four will be delivered to me, no questions asked."

"Don't worry, I will Shadow, though there is one problem, you never gave me the name of the fourth person."

"_I _will bring the fourth, that one is special. Now remember, The king, wizard and mammoth must be brought to me within 72 hours, three days, get it?_"_

"Got it"

"Good. Goodbye doctor."

They both exited the room locking the door behind them. The five of use were left in confusion. I looked at Tails, who was using one of his tails to wipe away the dried tears.

"I can't believe he would actually do something like that." Said the fox.

"Suggah hog is... dead?" said Bunny in a distraught tone "Ah don't believe it."

"He can't be..." added Antoine, "He alwayz zeemed... untouchable."

"He's not dead Bunny." I said roughly, I won't believe it "He's okay, Sonic is probably on his way to rescue us right now. We all just need to have faith."

Did I believe Sonic was alive? Yes, absolutely. Did I believe that he was on his way to rescue us? I didn't quite know. But I did, do and always will have faith Sonic. He will find someway to rescue us and stop Eggman and Shadow. I just know it.

However the was one question that was in the back of my head. What happened to Amy Rose?


	6. The Lone Survivor Sonic's POV

I opened my eyes and looked at the now blood red sky. My chest was in excruciating pain, I went to grab it only find a gaping hole a few inches from my heart. I tried to get up and found it a very painful task to do. Looking around I discovered something, _everything_ was destroyed.

It looked like the second Great War had just taken place. The once beautiful town of New Mobotropolis was in ruins. Not a single building was standing or not on fire. I wandered around town looking for anybody that was alive. I needed help, fast, I was slowly bleeding and I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Nicole! Elias! Somebody please help me!"

I heard nothing, then continued to wander to the now abandoned streets. I turned on the corner of the street to see my house, which was not in as bad a shape as the rest of the town. Once I opened the door I noticed that there must have been a fight here. Broken SWATbots littered the floor and there were blood stains on some of the robots and the floor.

"Anyone home?" I barely managed to say out, "Uncle Chuck? Mom? Dad? Anyone?"

After a couple of minutes of silence, my legs began to shake. I was going to pass out any moment now. I tried to stay up for as long as possible but eventually I fell. My face hit the cold, wet and unforgiving ground first, followed by the rest of me.

As I lied there I began to hear voices coming from outside. I also saw several approaching figures through the door way. I could only assume they were SWATbots, so, with what little strength I had left, I crawled away from the door way.

When the figures got closer, I was able to make out what they were saying. I heard four voices, two of them belonged to two females so they were obviously not SWATbots.

"Why are we looking here again?" asked a male voice, "You and I already looked here, and all we found was and ambush."

One of the female voices responded, "It's says he's here on my radar, and it couldn't hurt."

"Look!" said the other female, "The door has been opened!"

"Which means either Sonic is in there or another group of SWATbots are. " I was beginning to recognize the voices.

"Great observation, Mr. Sunshine" Said one of the females sarcastically.

I was starting to black out, the room was spinning and my heart beat increased dramatically. The door swung open, but I still couldn't tell who they were, but found me.

"There he is!" exclaimed one of the male voices, "Sonic! Are you alright!"

The two males picked me up and began to carry me outside, I finally could see their faces.

"Nicole! Get us a way out of here, fast!."

"Oh my god. Look at him, Elias, he's hurt."

"I know Amy, it's a good thing you found me earlier or we never would have found him. "

"Elias! There are SWATbots approaching from the south!"

"Got it! Knuckles, distract them while we get Sonic out of here."

Before I knew it, I was in some sort of vehicle, most like made from Nicole's nanites. I was also fading in and out of consciousness, all I could see was Shadow's "_girlfriend"_ sitting next to me, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sonic," Said Elias, who was also a little teary eyed, "Stay with us buddy."

That was the last thing I heard before darkness consumed me once again.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE_:

**Hello reader, it's Secondxtoxnone96. I normally don't add author's notes to my stories but I decided to anyway.**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I like leaving people on some sort of cliff hanger if I can. It's just how I roll.**

**Also I apologize for randomly updating. I try to get one to two chapters out a week but I have been very busy lately. Mainly because I have to read _The Crucible _over summer vacation, ugh.**

**So... please review and tell me what you think, how I can improve, any questions that you wanna ask or anything I can add to make it better.**


	7. Reawaking Sonic's POV

**A/N**

**Sorry it has taken me ****SO**** long, but I have been very busy with school and my other fanfiction, which you should really check out. It's called **_**Sonic: Moulin Rouge!**_**. But now that it's finished, I can finally continue with this. **

I found myself in a very dark room. Torches were the only thing lighting up the room. I looked around and found all my friends. I was horrified to the condition that they were in.

All of them were bruised and unconscious, I could tell that Antoine's leg was broken. Sally in the worst state out of them all. She was bleeding heavily from her mouth and stomach, she had a nice big black eye too. Her fur was matted and blood stained, I almost threw up from looking at her.

"_Sally?"_ I asked as I approached her, she didn't hear me. "_Sally! It's me, Sonic! Are you okay?"_

She looked up, but she didn't look at me but the door a few feet behind me. It swung open and Eggman walked in on them. A fire lit in my eyes and I tried to dash into him, only to find myself on the ground a few feet behind him.

Eggman was followed by three figures, two of them were some of his robot minions, the other was Ixis Naugus. He was unconscious and very bloody, his claw like hand was bent in a very unnatural way. The robot minions shackled him on the wall with the others.

Once he was shackled, Eggman took out a little controller and pushed a button on it. An electric pulse was sent through his body, waking him up and making him shriek in pain.

"_Wha...what is the meaning of this?"_ he shouted. He turned to Eggman and tried to lunged at him only to be restrained by the shackles. "_Eggman! What are you doing!"_

The doctor said nothing, he pushed the button again. Naugus once again shrieking in pain, causing the others to jump.

"_I'm holding up my end of the bargain to Shadow._"

Sally began muttering to herself and looked up to meet the doctor face to face. A look of fear was in her eyes as she looked into his cold eyes.

"_Did you say something, princess?_" he asked as he pushed another button.

Sally erupted in a blood curdling scream as electricity surged through her. I tried to grab Eggman, but my hands phased right through him. Getting angrier, a began throwing wild punches at him that would just pass through him.

"_Why can't I hurt you?_" I yelled.

Sally stopped screaming and passed out. I collapsed on the floor, tired. Eggman turned and left out the door. But before doing so he turned to her, with an evil grin on his face.

"_One down_." he stated confidently, "_Two to go_."

He slammed the door, his laughter could still be heard as he walked away. I turned to Sally to see her still breathing, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_S...Sonic...Wherever you are...we need you._" she whispered, a single tear slid down her cheek.

I ran over to her to show her I was there, only to notice that I wasn't moving. In fact, the more I ran, the farther away she got. The room got darker and I was beginning to become engulfed in the blackness.

"_SALLY!_" I screamed as the world was covered in darkness.

I woke up screaming and jumped to my feet. I was in a solid white room, there was furniture and beds all around the room. Several people that were in the room at the time jumped backwards in fright. It was too blurry to make out any faces.

"Sonic!" asked a familiar voice "Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah, I think so." The blurriness had started to fade and I finally found out who I was looking at.

"Knuckles!" I exclaimed as I went to give him a big hug. He got very uncomfortable, very quickly.

"Yes...well... I uh..." Knuckles stammered as he tried to respond. "It's good to see you too, Sonic."

I then soon noticed the others around me were my friends as well; Nicole and Rotor.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see who it was and was met with Elias' warm face. I shook his hand as he greeted me.

"It's good to see you are well, Sonic." The king said.

"Thanks" I respond. Elias turns around to Nicole, who was behind him.

"Nicole," Elias says, "could you analyze Sonic's wounds please?"

I didn't even notice it until he pointed it out, but I was hurt. My quills were ruffled up, my arms and legs were bandaged tightly. All of my fur was messed up and caked with blood. But worst of all, my chest was wrapped in layers after layers of gauze, and even then there was a massive blood stain.

"What exactly happened to me?" I asked concernedly.

Nicole walked over and began to scan my body. She didn't seem surprised by the results. She stopped scanning and calmly walked over to the king.

"His vitals are fine and nothing is ruptured anymore." She reported. "He is in a way better condition than we he arrived."

"When _did_ I arrive?" I nervously asked the pair.

Nicole takes a second to recollect before responding. "29 hours and 49 minutes"

"What exactly happened to me?" I ask. "I remember fighting Eggman, then...a serious pain in my chest...then...nothing but blackness.

Everyone was in a state of disbelief that I couldn't remember. Elias walked up to me and examined my head.

"You don't remember anything about Shadow?" Elias asked, then, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"SHADOW!" I screamed as clusters of memories began to flow back. I remembered, Shadow...killed me and took Sally and the others.

Before I knew it my fist went through a wall, making everyone Jump. I turned to Elias and got right into his face. I was getting angrier and angrier, which made him quite nervous.

"Where is he?" I shouted into his face, "I swear to god, when I find that son of a bitch, I going to kill him! Slowly...and painfully!"

"S...Sonic, p...please c...c..calm down." squeaked a very nervous king.

"I want to know where he is so I can make him suffer!" I shouted again, only this time, my mind began to ponder what should I do to him. "Maybe I'll start by ripping that ridiculous chest puff off of him and shove it down his throat."

"Sonic, stop!" cried a female voice, but it wasn't Nicole. It was Amy.

She ran between me and Elias and pushed me away from him. She pinned me back against a wall and kept me there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I ask her harshly

"I came to help you stop Shadow." she stated to me

I look to Elias. "Why are you letting her help? For all we know she could being spying on us! She is his girlfriend!"

"EX-girlfriend" she corrected. I turned to her in disbelief. "After what happened, I ran off. I didn't know what Shadow was going to do but I knew it wasn't good. He came to see me afterwords and asked me to join with him. But I spat in his face and ran off to find help."

I couldn't believe she did that to him, she always seemed so in love with him. The way she looked at him was even more loving than the way she used to look at me! It must have really hurt her to do that. A sudden rush of guilt swept over me.

"Amy... I..." I started, finding the words more and more difficult to say. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." she replied with tears in her eyes.

She backed away from me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed as she backed off again.

"I'm just glad you're safe Sonic."

Elias walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to devise a plan to stop Shadow and Eggman." he stated.

"But first things first." I replied to him, "Where is he? I don't think a plan will do anything if we don't know where he and Eggman are."

"I think I can help with that." Nicole spoke up. "I have been scanning the city and found something rather strange. In the catacombs under the castle, I found several heat signatures. The majority of them seem to be held in a room of some sort."

"A room?" I ask, "Like a dungeon or something?"

"Why yes."

"Are they suspended on the back wall?"

"Yes"

"They are there. I know it" I stated to Elias.

The king looked puzzled. "How would you know that?"

"I saw it." I answered back. "When I was out cold."

Knuckles stepped up, "So you're telling me to risk my life to save Sally and the others, who might not even be there, in a cold dark dungeon under what's left of the castle just because you had a dream about it?"

"Yep." I reply almost immediately.

The red echidna stared out into space before coming to a reply.

"Okay." he shrugged.

"Alright." said the king, "Now we know where they are. We just need a plan of action."

"Simple," started Knuckles, "We bust in, destroy some stuff, kick Shadow and Eggman's butts, rescue the others and walk out."

"It's never that simple," I say to him. "I am willing to bet that they will be expecting some sort of rescue party. They most likely have hundreds of SWATbots and traps all over the place."

"Sonic's right" Nicole interjected. "We should try and draw them out of the castle then sneak in."

"Alright let's do that." I say and start to head out, only to be stopped by Elias and Nicole.

"Sonic, you are still hurt." They say in unison. "And we still need time to prepare for the attack."

I groan and walk away from the exit. I sit down on a chair and begin to think. Elias sits down next to me.

"We are still searching for other survivors. Once we find a few more mobians, we can go and save Sally."

Just as he finished speaking, an alarm went off. The room was flashing a red light. I jumped from the loudness and Elias ran over to Nicole.

"What is it?" He asked Nicole.

"I've located a survivor, but he's in trouble."

"Can you tell who it is?"

Nicole plugged into a computer and uploaded the images onto the screen. Although it was a little fuzzy at first, I could still make out who it was. He was a small yellowish orange fox, with two bushy tails.

"It's Tails!" I shout. "We need to save him!"

"Sonic, Wait! You're still..." was all Elias could say before I zoomed out the door in a flash. I had to save my best friend.

**A/N**

**I tried to make it extra long for you guys, so there you go!**

**Once again, sorry for the long wait, but I promise to update whenever possible.**

**And check out my deviant art page. It's still Secondxtoxnone96, I have uploaded a few of my drawings. Please review and don't Flame!**


	8. Escape SallyTails POV

**A/N**

**Here comes another chapter for all of you out there. Hopefully this will explain the ending of last chapter.**

**Sally's POV:**

The room was filled with silence for what seemed like hours. We were just hanging there against the wall, in the dark. I looked around and saw that Tails was bleeding profusely, Eggman must have came in while I was asleep.

"Tails..." I rasp out, he doesn't answer. "Tails!"

Still no answer, but everyone else began to stir. I kicked his leg to wake him up, but he still didn't budge. I didn't want to do it, but I called for help.

"Eggman! Help!" I shouted. He came in a few seconds later, with a few SWATbots to back him up.

"Yes, princess?" He asked in a calmly manner.

"It's Tails." I said. "He's not moving, please help him!"

The doctor sighed and snapped his fingers. "I'll see what I can do." he said unhappily.

A SWATbot approached Tails and began to remove the shackles. I looked at him and noticed a slight smile appear on his face. The moment the shackles came off, Tails sprang into action. He kicked the SWATbot in the head and flew out towards the door.

"I promise you guys," he shouted, "I'll go get help!"

"Stop him!" Eggman shouted as he ran out the door to chase him.

The rest of us were still there, just staring at the still open door. He planned that little charade just to get out of here. All we could do now was hope that Tails could get some help.

"Zat was brilliant!" exclaimed Antoine. "I don't even zhink I could have planned zomething like zat."

"I agree" said a weak Naugus. "I don't think I would have been able to pass off as dead as well as your friend did."

"Ah hope he finds someone." Bunny said.

"Please Tails..." prayed Cream, "Please be okay."

**Tails POV:**

I couldn't believe I pulled it off! I got out of there, almost, I still had to find a way out of this place.

I was flying down a long corridor, with several dozen SWATbots and Eggman following closely behind me. I searched frantically for a door that would lead me out.

"Get back here, you little insect!" screamed the doctor.

"I'll pass, thank you." I retorted as I found a door and slammed it in his face.

I turned to see what room I was in and noticed that I was in the council room of king Elias' castle. We were still in New Mobotropolis, I thought we were taken to New megaopolis and were in the Eggdome.

Outside the door, Eggman was breaking the door down. For a Fat guy, he sure is strong, he kicked the door down easily. But by the time he did so, I was already gone. I had found a window a few feet above me and flew out the window and flew outside.

What I saw almost put me to tears. The entire city was reduced to rubble. I didn't know where to start looking, scratch that, I _never got_ the chance to start looking. A tremendous force slammed me into the ground.

"Chaos Spear!" Someone said.

Before I could react, several glowing green spears pinned me to the ground. The thrower's face didn't shock me, it was Shadow. He landed on top of me, and smirked and grabbed my chest fur. Several SWATbots surrounded us.

"Now what was you're plan after getting out of there?" He asked in an almost triumphant manner. "There is no one to help you."

He lifted me off the ground and into the air. "Chaos control!" he shouted.

He transported both a few hundred feet up in the air. He let go of me and transported himself back to the ground. Normally, I could use my tails to fly away, but the chaos spears pierced one of my tails, breaking it. There was nothing I could do to prevent the inevitable.

"HELP!" I screamed as I came closer and closer to the ground.

I braced for the last thing I would ever feel, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw I was one the ground, and moving at lightning fast speed. It took me only a few seconds to realize I was being carried, by Sonic.

"Sonic!" I exclaimed, giving him a big hug as he came to a full stop.

"It's good to see you too, little buddy." he said, "Ow! Watch it, I'm still a little banged up."

"Sorry." I apologized as he put me down. "But, how did..."

"YOU SURVIVED?" shouted a now very angry Shadow the hedgehog.

Sonic stared at Shadow and gave him his natural cocky smile.

"It's gonna take a lot more to take me out, faker"

Shadow looked to Eggman, who was still astonished at Sonic's arrival. "Don't just stand there...KILL HIM!"

"All SWATbots, attack the rodent!" Ordered Eggman. All the robots obeyed and charged at us.

Before I knew it, a wall of nanites separated us from the horde. Nicole, king Elias, Amy, Knuckles and Rotor arrived. Amy and Knuckles began to distract the SWATbots while we made our escape. After disposing of a few of them, Amy and Knuckles ran off with us.

Shadow and Eggman stood there, awestruck at what just happened. Shadow transported off with Eggman. Shadow did not look to happy with the doctor.

Nicole built a tank like machine out of her nanites and we drove off in it. Sonic and king Elias began to talk.

"Nice timing as always, your highness" Sonic bowed

"Yes, but you could have waited for us to arrive and maybe we could have captured the two." The king replied.

"If I waited for you guys, Tails would have been flat as a pancake right now."

"Yeah, thanks." I said to him nervously, now realizing how close I was to death. This caused Sonic to chuckle a little bit.

"Don't worry, buddy." He reassured me, "I'll always have your back."

"And I yours." I said gratefully.

Then it hit me, I forgot the reason I escaped in the first place. "We need to go back for the others!"

"All in due time, Tails." king Elias said. "We just need to figure out a plan."

"But for all we know, Shadow killed them in his anger." I shouted, getting angrier. "I swear if he hurt Cream I'm gonna..."

Sonic put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me mid sentence. "Calm down, I'm sure they are fine."

"You don't know what they did to us, Sonic! They beat us, they tortured us."

Sonic's expression changed to a dark menacing face. He sat down next to me and stared at me.

"What did they do to Sally?" He demanded

I explained what had happened to Sonic as Nicole continued to drive us off to their base.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but I couldn't find a better place to leave off on. I should have the next chapter up sometime in the next week, so keep an eye out.**

**Please read and review and don't flame please!**


	9. Collateral damage SonicSally POV

**A/N**

**Here comes another chapter! I have a strange feeling that I am going to get a lot of hate for this chapter. A couple characters will die or are revealed to already be dead.**

**Sonic's POV:**

We got back to the base and I helped Tails get out of the vehicle. When we got inside, Nicole treated Tails wounds. He had a broken tail, a broken leg, and a major concussion. How he had managed to escape is beyond me.

I was happy that I was able to rescue Tails, but I was still nervous. After what Tails had told about what Him and the others went through, I wanted to get out there and free the others ASAP. But Elias and Nicole won't let us until they're ready.

My wounds were beginning to heal and I could finally take off the bandages around my arms and chest. Although I was healed, I did gain a nice scar on my chest. I big white streak stretched across my chest as a reminder of that day.

Throughout the rest of the day, we went out and found a few more survivors. We found Mina and her band on the outskirts of the city. They were coming back from their big concert when the attack happened. Espio was able to find us. He, Vector and Charmy were ambushed by SWATbots, only Espio survived the attack.

I went to see Elias and Nicole to ask if we can attack. I found them in a dark room, a holographic map was centered in the room. They were formulating a plan, finally.

"So," I asked the two, "how's the plan going?"

"Not so well, Sonic." The king responded. "The castle is impenetrable."

"Elias is right, Sonic." said Nicole, "I designed the castle so that it was impossible to infiltrate, ironic isn't it?"

"We will find a way." I said to reassure them. "Maybe we can..."

Suddenly I was cut off by the alarms. We ran to the main computer to see what was wrong.

"Who'd we find this time?" The king asked

Nicole did nothing but stare at the computer in a freaked out daze. I tried to snap her out of it, until I saw what she was looking at.

"Oh...my..." I said.

"God..." Elias finished.

On the screen was Shadow the hedgehog, dragging a body with him. It was a female chipmunk, and she was in terrible condition.

"SALLY!" Elias and I both screamed in almost perfect unison. Just by looking at her I could tell her arms and legs were broken. She was bleeding heavily from almost every area of her body and was unconscious, most likely from the blood loss.

Shadow was shouting something, but the computer volume was muted.

"Nicole, turn up the volume." I say to her. She does so.

"Sonic!" He shouts, "I know you can hear me! I know you have Elias with you! If you ever want to see your precious girlfriend again then I want Elias! You have thirty minutes before I snap her neck!"

Both Elias and me were terrified. In order to get Sally back, we had to trade the king for her. There was no telling what would happen to him after. Would he keep Elias prisoner? Would he kill him?

"Let's do it" The king said bravely

"What?" I say to him. "He'll kill you!"

"If we don't do this he'll kill her."

"If we do, he'll kill you. Then most likely kill her too."

"I don't see any other way, Sonic."

After a few more minutes of arguing Shadow once again spoke up.

"The clock's ticking, faker!"

"I've already made up my mind, I'm doing this." Elias stated proudly.

I had no choice but to go along with this, he is the king after all. Elias, Nicole, Tails, Espio and me all left the base. We entered the tank that Nicole made and we drove off to trade Elias for Sally. I still didn't think this was going to work.

**Sally's POV:**

It was about an hour or two after Tails escaped, I had no idea whether he made or not. Cream never lost hope in her boyfriend, even after a few of us did. Suddenly the door slammed open and a large group of people walked in. Leading the pack was Shadow, followed by Eggman and several SWATbots, carrying in another victim. This time it was Mammoth Mogul, he was still unconscious as they chained him to the wall, in Tail's old spot.

The doctor turned to the black hedgehog and grinned happily.

"That's two down, only two more to go." he said with a smile on his face.

"Three to go." Shadow corrected. "Our deal isn't over until all five are taken care of. And that miserable faker is still alive."

"Uh...Shadow, you still haven't told me who the last one you need is."

"I told you doctor, that one is special and I shall bring him."

The doctor shrugged it off as he began to walk away. I thought Shadow would leave too, but he turned to me and grabbed me by the throat. He got closer to me and looked me in the eye.

"Your boyfriend survived." He said angrily. My heart skipped a beat as he said that.

I knew that he would be okay. I felt like I could burst into tears of joy, but then I noticed Shadow's face which was grinning at me with an evil look. He could tell I was happy about the news, he was going to fix that.

He grabbed my arm and yanked it as hard as he could, breaking the shackle that covered my arm, and my arm in the process. He repeated the same process with my other arm and legs. After he was done, I was on the ground, in a fetal position. My arms and legs were either fractured or heavily hurt. I was unable to prevent him from beating me senseless.

He was showing no mercy on me, even grabbing a still lit torch and burning me. My friends could do nothing but watch, Cream began to beg for him to stop. He walked up to her and gave her a back hand across the face. With what little strength I had, I threw a punch at him, but he reacted and dodged. He was behind me now, he made a swift kick movement and broke my leg.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and hit the ground hard, causing my nose to bleed. I was in so much pain that I didn't care about a simple nose bleed, not there was much to bleed anyway since most of my blood was either on the floor, wall, my friends or shadow.

"So princess," Shadow said calmly as he picked me up by the scruff of my neck. "I am willing to bet that your boyfriend misses you dearly. But don't worry, he will get his chance to see you..."

He began to drag me out the door, I began to lose consciousness at that point. Everything was fading to black as I took one last look at my friends, I gave them a slight smile. Hopefully, they would understand that I would be okay.

"...And this opportunity will be a chance to _die_ for!" laughed the hedgehog. The slamming of the dungeon door was the last sound I heard before blackness took me.

**Sonic's POV:**

I was lost in thought as Nicole continued to drive the six of us to Shadow's location. I couldn't help but think that this was going to go horribly wrong, somehow, someway. It's a good thing that we brought Tails and Espio, even though I begged Tails not to join, he was adamant about coming.

"We're here." stated Nicole. "And there he is."

I got out of the vehicle, and looked to where Nicole was facing, and across the street was Shadow and Sally. She looked even worse than on the computer, she needed to have Nicole treat her immediately.

"Alright," said Elias as he approached me. "Let's do this."

Tails and Espio were off to the side, just in case any trouble should stir. We just stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Shadow gave me a slight smirk as her softly stroked Sally's hair.

"So glad you could make it." he said. "I thought you weren't going to show."

I was getting agitated. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, let's. This is how we are going to do it, the king is going to begin to walk over to me. When he is about half way between us, I will send her to you and me and the king will be on our way."

Elias began to walk towards the dark hedgehog and the half conscious chipmunk, until I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Elias," I say, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I will not let her die, Sonic, I must do this." He broke away from me and walked towards Shadow.

When Elias was about halfway there, Shadow smirked and put his hand on my girlfriends shoulder. This was the moment of truth, would he send her to me or betray us again?

"It's been fun, Princess." said the hedgehog. "Chaos control."

Sally disappeared and landed right in front of me. I picked her up and gave her a big hug. She looked at me and smiled.

"I...I kn...knew that...you...were alive." she said weakly

"Well," I said, tearing up, "You know me, nothing can stop this hedgehog. Come on let's get you out of here."

Elias arrived near Shadow and was greeted warmly. He put his arm around the kings shoulder and began to walk off with him.

"What an honor it is to see you again, your highness." sarcastically said the hedgehog.

"You're never going to succeed, Shadow" Elias said.

"Watch me." he said.

Shadow quickly spun around and took out his favorite gun. He aimed at me and fired. I saw the bullet and covered Sally, praying that I would get hit instead of her. The bullet flew towards me and I shut my eyes tight. I heard the bullet penetrate and rip through, but I was not hit. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I looked down and to my horror, saw who got hit. Standing directly in front of me was Tails, on the ground, with a massive hole through his chest. A pool of blood surrounded him.

"TAILS!" I screamed as I rushed to him.

Nicole got Sally and brought her into the vehicle, as I picked up Tails and put him in there too. Espio stayed behind to give us some time. Nicole sped us off to the base as I held on to Tails.

"T...tails..." I managed to sob out, "Please...h...hang on j..ju..just a little l..longer."

Tails opened his eyes and smiled weakly, he knew he wasn't going to make it. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"H...hey, I...I t..old you that I w...would a..always h..have your b..back."

I cradled him in my arms while I begged Nicole to go faster. He was fading fast and I could already tell we weren't going to make it there in time. I continued sobbing and holding him. With what strength he had left, he pushed away just enough to talk.

"S...sonic" He gasped. "Pl...please...when th...this is over...T..tell Cream th..that I...l...love h..her."

"Y..you can tell her t..that yourself." I say to him, sobbing after each word. "When we g...get back to the b..base, Nicole will heal you."

"P...please...p..p..promise me t..that y..you w...will..."

It took me a long time to say anything, but I managed to choke out a small "yes..."

And with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. But only this time, he would never wake up. The rest of the ride was spent sobbing over Tails' bloody corpse. Shadow is going to pay for what he has done, and I am going to make sure of it.

**A/N**

**Oh my god, I just killed off Tails! *cue evil laughter***

**Don't worry though, this death is just going to make the ending even better! **

**Anyway, I need some help with something small, I don't know whether or not to kill off Espio. He isn't going to have a major role in the ending if he lives. But I would like to know your opinion. Leave your opinion in the reviews, or you can message me (I don't care which)**

**So please read and review and don't flame (no matter how much you want to!)**


	10. The doctors downfall SallyNormal POV

**A/N **

**Hooray! The chapters are in the double digits! **

**Thanks for everyone on the reviews and stuff. I am beginning to wrap up this story so only a couple are left before the big finale!**

**So...here comes my latest chapter for ya!**

I was passed out by the time they got me back to their base, so I wasn't informed about what had happened. When I woke up, I was in a solid white, infirmary room, this was an old knothole base that we used to use before Eggman destroyed Knothole a few years ago. I was greeted with smiles and warm faces. Although everybody seemed happy, I could tell something was up.

I took a quick head count of the people here. I remembered Sonic, Elias, Espio and...

"Where's Tails?" I asked. The warm faces turned solemn.

"He's dead." said a familiar voice coming from my left. I turned to see my boyfriend, Sonic.

He walked over to my bedside and sat on the bed. His eyes were red and puffy, he looked like hell. I gave him a hug, and he began to cry on my shoulder. Although I was grief stricken for Tails' death, I tried to remain strong for him.

"What exactly happened?" I asked him as he began to calm down. "The whole thing is a big blur to me."

"W...well." Sonic began. "Shadow was offering to trade you for your brother..."

"...AND YOU DID IT!" I shout at him.

"...it was his idea. I didn't want him to but he wouldn't listen to me."

By far the stupidest thing that my brother has done. But what other choice was there? I was going to die if he didn't do this. But it was still stupid, the must have been some other way...

"Then what?" I ask.

"We made the trade off, and everything was fine. But, Shadow turned and shot me, but, Tails...jumped in front of me and..." Sonic couldn't find the strength to continue.

Nicole, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, walked over to where we we sitting and placed her hand on Sonic.

"Tails got shot instead of Sonic." She said. "Espio stayed behind to give us some time, he was killed as we escaped. And Tails died before we could get back here. You, on the other hand, it was a miracle that you weren't already dead."

I guess I should consider myself lucky, but why didn't I feel so? Two of my friends are dead because of me. And my brother, I don't even know if he's alive or if Shadow killed him already.

But just then, something crossed my mind. Why did Shadow want my brother? Why was Eggman holding Naugus and Mogul prisoner?

"_Paying off my debt to shadow_" Eggman said that to Naugus when I was still prisoner.

What was Shadow planning on doing to them? I didn't know, but something told me it wasn't going to be good.

"Did Tails tell you anything off Naugus being imprisoned with us?" I asked Nicole

"Uh...No, he didn't." she said in a confused tone.

"Why was he imprisoned with you guys?" asked Sonic.

"Mogul was imprisoned with us too. Eggman said something about paying off his debt to Shadow." I say to the two.

Sonic and Nicole both look at each other in a confusable fashion. Sonic turns to me.

"So he has Elias, Naugus and Mogul. What could he want with them?" Sonic asks.

Another voice pops into my head. "_The king, wizard and mammoth_ must be brought to me in 72 hours..."

"He told Eggman that he wants them delivered to him in three days." I said, "And he was doing this because he was threatened by a couple of Mobians and said they needed to go."

"So he's going to kill them!" exclaimed Nicole, frightening the others on the room.

So know we know what Shadow was planning. He wanted to gather the most powerful Mobians and take them all out in one fell swoop. Shadow felt threatened by those three and Sonic, so he is going to kill them to prove himself the ultimate lifeform.

"I don't know 'bout you guys," announced Sonic, "But I'm going to stop him! Who's with me?"

Everyone in the room shouted "aye". They all ran off to get ready for the attack. I tried to get out of my bed, only to find that I couldn't. Nicole saw my struggle and helped me up.

"Your legs are broken." She said. "But, here, I have something for you."

She handed me to Sonic and ran into the other room. When she came back, she had a pair of braces in her hands.

"I designed these to help you walk while you heal. You'll be slower than usual, but it's better than nothing."

She helped me into the braces and locked them into place. I took a few minutes to test them out, while I did that, Sonic got prepared. He came out with a few weapons for me. A gun, a sword and Nicole's mini computer were what he gave to me.

"Are you going to be able to do this, Sal?" He asked me in a worried state of mind. "I don't want to lose another loved one."

"I'm not going to go anywhere that's not by your side." I reply.

Sonic smiled at that and placed his hands around my hips. He leaned forward to kiss me, and I did too. It has only been a few days since we last kissed, but it seemed like an eternity. The usual sense of fireworks went off in my head, that would always remind me that we were meant for each other, I so loved that feeling.

We were ready to go in about an hour. The whole thing was planned out, group A, consisting of Knuckles, Rotor, Mina and a few others, would infiltrate the castle and free the prisoners. Group B, Me Sonic, Amy and Nicole, would search the castle for Shadow and Eggman and put a stop to them before they kill their prisoners.

We got into a giant vehicle that Nicole had made from her Nanites and drove off to the castle to finally end this once and for all.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

Shadow and Eggman had all their prisoners, now it was time to end this. Him and the doctor entered the dungeon and had Elias, Naugus and Mogul dragged out by several SWATbots. They brought them all to the back of the castle and placed on their knees.

Shadow stood in front of the three, Eggman was in back, and they both let out an evil grin. Shadow then took out his favorite gun and began to load several bullets into it as he paced back and forth between the three.

"Don't get so upset you all." He insisted, "This just means that I find you to be more powerful than I am. So you should consider yourselves lucky to be called more powerful by the ultimate lifeform."

"Lucky?" scoffed Elias, "If you're saying we should be thanking you then you are dead wrong."

"The only dead ones here, my friend, are going to be you." He says as he raises the muzzle of the gun to the kings forehead.

"Uh, Shadow." interrupted the doctor. "I hate to intrude but you said that there was a fourth that you needed to take care of."

"Oh!" exclaimed the hedgehog, "Yes, I almost forgot, thank you doctor. He's right behind you."

Confused, Eggman turned around to see no one behind him. The only thing there was one of the windows of the castle. The one he was looking at, however, reflected his own image.

Eggman realized what that meant, but he was to late. Before he could do anything, the glass splattered with blood, Eggman's blood, he fell to the floor lifeless. A bullet hole replaced the spot where his left eye was.

Shadow laughed as he blew the smoke away from his gun.

"I think, that your services are no longer required." He continued laughing as he put a few more bullets into his gun.

**A/N**

**First Tails, now Eggman? *cue eviler laughter***

**I've been wanting to kill off Eggman since is started this, but I needed to find a good way to do so. **

**I think I might have rushed this chapter, idk. But the next one will be good.**

**Only a couple more chapters left! I can guarantee at least three more before I finish this, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapters. **

**Read and review and don't flame!**


	11. The Confrontation SonicSally POV

Nicole arrived a few hundred feet from the castle and we all got out. Sally, Nicole and Amy followed behind me around the castle and the others followed Knuckles into the castle. We worked our way around the castle and ran into a massive group of SWATbots.

"Attack!" I shouted as we ran towards them.

But the robots did not move. We got closer to them to discover that they are turned off.

"But, why would Eggman just turn off his robots?" asked Sally.

It was confusing, but we continued to press on. We came across hundreds of SWATbots that were just turned off. As we made our way towards the back, I could hear gunshots, moaning and screaming.

When we got there, I could see five figures, three were on the ground. I ran up to the figures and one of the two still standing turned and fired at me.

Sally recognized the other one. "Elias!" she screamed as she ran to a bloody, broken king.

The three were Mogul, Naugus, and Eggman, they were all dead with gunshot wounds to the head. Elias and Shadow were the only ones still alive.

Shadow sprinted to me and tackled me to the ground. He and I rolled around throwing punches and kicks while Sally helped Elias. Shadow wound up on top of me and wrapped his hands around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. Amy and Nicole ran to me and Shadow only to be pinned against the wall behind them by several chaos spears.

I kicked Shadow off me and held him against the wall. He smiled as I looked into those blood red eyes.

"So this was your plan?" I asked him, "To kill the people that have befriended you? I can understand Eggman, but Naugus and Mogul haven't done anything to you."

"Wrong!" He snarled. "They had more power than me! I am the only one who deserves power! I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!"

"I think you need to shut up."

"And I think...CHAOS BLAST!"

Shadow erupted in an explosion and sent me flying backwards. Everyone was hit by the blast and was sent flying into the air. I looked up and saw Sally cradling a motionless Elias in her hands, no doubt in my mind that he was dead. Nicole staggered to her feet, then went to help Amy up.

I also heard a dark laughter coming from above me. When I looked up, I saw Shadow, but he wasn't the same Shadow I fought a moment ago. His red stripes were gone, his chest puff was slate black and his eyes resembled Metal Sonic, red pupils on a black background. A blood red aura engulfed him from head to toe.

He was dark Shadow.

He looked to me, and smiled evilly, bearing his long fangs. His red eyes fixated on my location just a few feet below me.

"Hmph!" he said in his sinister new voice. "Well, faker...I think it's time that we ended this."

He flew towards me and tackled me through the wall and into the castle. We landed in the Council room. I saw Knuckles and the others with the escaped prisoners run towards me.

"Run!" I shouted at them. "Go now!"

Dark Shadow grabbed me and threw me to the ceiling sending up to the next floor. He jumped up there and picked me up by my neck and squeezed, chocking me. He smiled as I began to lose consciousness, he laughed as he watched the light left my eyes.

"You know," I heard him say to me, "Maybe when I'm done, I pay your girlfriend a visit."

He shouldn't have said that.

**Sally's POV:**

I ran to Elias as Shadow tackled Sonic into the ground. I wanted to help him, but my brother needed me more. His fur was covered in blood, his and the other three victims that Shadow had killed. He had a bullet wound in his stomach and one in his arm too. I held him close to me as I felt him leave.

"S...Sally..." he gasped to me.

"Yes...w..what is it?" I ask between sobs.

"I...I d..don't th...think I..'m gonna make..i..t."

"Don't say that! We're gonna get you help."

I tried to shout for Nicole, but she was pinned to a wall by several of Shadow's chaos spears. Elias began to softly stroke my hair as his eyes began to close.

His eyes closed and I squeezed him tighter to me as I sobbed. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled, then he looked a little confused.

"I thought that was it for me." He said chuckling a little bit, "I guess that mea..."

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A giant explosion sent me and my brother crashing into a wall. We both landed in a courtyard within the castle. Although dazed, I got up and frantically searched for my brother.

"Elias!" I shouted. "ELIAS!"

I found him on the ground, motionless. I picked him up and almost puked at my discovery. Both his arms and legs were blown off and rocks and pieces of debris from the wall we crashed through were imbedded in his chest. I checked his neck for a pulse, but there was none. He was dead, irrefutably dead.

Shadow had turned into to some sort of demonic super form and was beating the life out of Sonic. They both flew into the castle, but my attention was to my now deceased brother. So many thoughts ran through my mind. Who would rule Mobius now? How are we going to recover from this? How...

"Sally girl!" screamed a familiar half roboticized friend as she ran towards me.

She was followed by Cream, Antoine, Knuckles and all the others who went in to rescue them. Bunny gasped when she saw me holding my brothers mutilated corpse. She pulled me away from him and pulled me into a hug.

"Um...Ms. Sally?" asked a worried Cream, "Where's Tails?"

Oh, crap. I completely forgot about Cream being Tails' girlfriend. I broke away from Bunny and dried my eyes. I got down on one knee to get down to her eye level. How am I supposed to tell her that her boyfriend was shot to death?

"Uh...Cream," I say, trying to choose my words carefully. "Sweetie...Tails' is..."

Suddenly Shadow was thrown through a wall and landed a few feet behind me. He was almost as shocked as I was.

"W...what t...the..." He said in a demonic voice.

Then, someone stepped through the hole where Shadow was thrown. It was Sonic! But, he was a different color than usual. He was white, no yellow, no pink, no... He kept changing colors, staring at him long enough would give you a seizure in no time. He was in a super form that I have never seen before. He moved as if he was on a sugar rush. He was...Hyper Sonic.

"Ready for round two?"

**A/N**

**Uh oh, Shadow is in trouble! What will happen next? How will this end? How will Cream react to Tails' death? Why am I asking you these questions?**

**Anyway, read and review...and no flaming!**


	12. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic POV

**A/N**

**Only one more chapter before the conclusion! **

**Let's get started!**

I was Hyper Sonic, and Shadow was going to lose. I, luckily, was able to summon the chaos emeralds to me before I lost all oxygen to my brain. Turning hyper, I shocked Shadow and he let me go, giving me the opportunity to kick his ass.

After a few minutes of beating him, I picked him up and hurled him through a wall. He wound up near Sally and the others, frightening them. He was imbedded in a wall, dazed and confused.

"W...what t...the..." He said in a demonic voice.

I stepped out through the hole in the wall that I threw him into. I emerged out and walked over to him, ready to fight him again.

"Ready for round two?"

I pulled him out of the wall and put him back on his feet. Then I punched him in the gut, causing him to shriek in pain. I lifted him up by his chest puff and jumped into the air. Being hyper means that I can also fly, so gravity wasn't a problem for either of us. I continued to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Y...you...wi...will...pay...f..for...t...thi...this." Shadow said as he continued to get pummeled. "CHAOS BLAS..."

He was cut off by my shoe to his face. The cracking sound ensured me that I at least fractured his jaw. I then proceeded to grab his chest fur, and ripped it off of his chest. He howled in pain and reverted back to his normal phase. I took the clump of fur and shoved it down his throat. He gagged on his fur and spit it out.

I gave him an uppercut, sending himself flying up higher into the air. Then, thinking quickly, I got an idea.

"Chaos control!" I shouted.

I teleported to his location before he fell back to earth and grabbed him by the neck. I once again teleported, but higher up and dive bombed down to the ground, using Shadow to shield myself from the impact.

The impact left a huge crater in the ground. Everyone surrounded the crater to watch the fight. Shadow got up and stared at me, evilly.

"Y..you...t...thi...thi...think that y...you c...can turn all fl...flashy and b...beat me?" he said offended. "W...well...th..think a...ag...again!"

He turned back into his dark phase and lunged at me. I dodged him and he began throwing wild punches at me, but I dodged all of them. Getting angrier, he started throwing chaos spears at me.

One of the spears got me in the shoulder and caused me to lose focus as I held my arm in pain. I turned around and tried to walk away.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted from the craters edge. "Behind you!"

I turned to see Shadows fist make contact with my left eye, sending me flying backwards. He flew up towards me and jumped on top of me. He punched my face multiple times and then picked me up and threw me into a wall. I landed in the council room once again.

Dazed and confused, I stumbled to my feet only to be pushed back down by Shadow. I turned back to normal, all the emeralds surrounded us. I tried to grab one, all I needed was one, and I would have a chance.

I was mere inches from grabbing one. But Shadow stepped on my hand, breaking it.

"I don't think so." He said as rolled me on my back. He summoned a chaos spear and prepared to impale me on it. "Now, I am g...g...oing to ma..make sure that you are d...dead once this is ov...over."

He place the tip of the spear to my jugular and was about to make the incision. However, a gunshot went off and Shadow's hand was covered in blood. He shrieked in pain as he backed off. I got up and saw who shot the gun, it was my girlfriend.

"Get away from him." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"You little...bitch!" He ran up to her and punched her in her stomach. The gun went flying out of her hand.

"SALLY!" I screamed.

I lunged at Shadow and pummeled him into the ground. I punched him and punched him to no end. I will not let him hurt her. I will not let him hurt _anyone_. My punches landed all over his face, he began to lose consciousness. I got more furious with every punch.

"YOU..."

"...WILL..."

"...NOT..."

"...EVER..."

"...HURT..."

"...ANYONE..."

"...EVER..."

"...AGAIN!"

Shadow stopped moving, and I got off of him.

I ran over to Sally to she if she was okay. She reassured me by kissing me. We then turned our attention to the limp body of Shadow the Hedgehog. He lay there motionless for what seemed like eternity. He suddenly took a gasp of air and slowly got up.

I shielded Sally from Shadow in case he tried to make a move. Shadow slowly staggered over to me. I had no idea why he was still standing, he should have at least been knocked out by now.

"Y...y...you..k..can..cant...sto...stop...m..m..m...me.." he stammered and continued to gasp. "I...i...i...i...am...th..the...ul..ultimate..."

Shadow's nonsense was cut off by another gunshot. He gasped and he looked at his chest puff-less chest to find a massive hole in his chest. His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed to the rubble covered floor. The ultimate lifeform had been silenced.

Me and Sally looked at each other and embraced in a hug. However, one thing was off in my head, Sally didn't have her gun anymore. So who fired?

"Who shot him?" I asked her

Sally pointed across the room and there, standing just a few feet away was Shadow's former girlfriend, Amy Rose. She dropped the gun to her side and sat down next to Shadow's bloody corpse. She stroked his matted fur and cried softly as me and Sally approached her.

**A/N**

**Amy killed Shadow! Who would have conceived that idea? Oh yeah...Me! Next Chapter is the conclusion to betrayed. I hope you are ready for it!**

**Read and review and don't you dare flame my story!**


	13. Epilogue Sonic POV

**A/N**

**And here it is my fellow readers! The conclusion to Betrayed!**

And so, Shadow and Eggman's reign of terror had ended. All of the prisoners that were being held in the castle were found and freed. My mom and dad, uncle chuck, Sally's parents...everyone was saved.

But fate has been cruel to some of us. We finally told Cream about Tails, and she went into a state of depression. She refused to talk to anyone, it was just like when Cheese died.

Amy was also depressed by what had happened. She still had feelings for Shadow and she was the one who killed him. She often spent her days alone, but acted as if everything was fine when she got out of the house.

All the bodies of those who had been lost were given a formal funeral. Even Shadow and Eggman were given proper sendoffs, although only a handful of us were there to bury them. Me and Sally were two of them. Of all the people we had to bury, we made sure Tails' was special. The ceremony put Cream to tears, this was the only time she left the house. We buried him in the Royal family's cemetery, with permission from them of course. The world seemed so empty without my best friend by my side.

However, one good thing did come out of this. A few days after Shadow's death, Nicole came and found me. She had something for me.

"I found something that you might like..." She said and handed me a small black box.

I opened the box and found the diamond ring that I had bought, and it was in perfect condition.

"B...but...how..."

"I found it while we were cleaning up around the restaurant. I knew it was yours when I saw the inscription on it."

I took the ring out and looked on the ring part, on the inside there was a special inscription.

"_May nothing ever come between us" _it said. I thanked Nicole and put the ring in my jacket pocket. Now all I had to do was find the appropriate time and place to ask Sally.

Me and Sally didn't see each other for a few days. We were all so busy with rebuilding the city that we didn't have any time to spend together alone. Until one not so special day, I found her sitting against a tree, overlooking the setting sun. I came up to her and sat down next to her.

"How's it going, Sal?" I ask her.

"Things are never going to be the same, Sonic." She said solemnly. "Elias is dead, and my parents can't run the kingdom any more. I have no choice but to take the throne."

"What's so bad 'bout that?"

"I'm not ready, Sonic! I will never get the chance to see you again if I do that. I will be way too busy."

"What makes you think I am going to let you do this alone?"

Sally gave me a confused look as I got up from the tree and pulled her up with me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. Once we broke the kiss, she resumed her confused look.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Before the attack..." I took out the box from my pocket and held it in my hand. "...I asked Elias and your parents permission."

"Permission to do what?" She asked as she eyeballed the box.

"Permission to do this..." I got down on one knee and opened the box, exposing the ring to her. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth to conceal her shock.

"Princess Sally Alicia Acorn... Will you marry me?"

It was the moment of truth, what was she going to do? All she did was stand there staring at the ring. It was a hard choice for her. A lot of things had happened to us in the past few days. I only hoped that she would make the right choice.

"I...I..." She stammered. She tackled me to the ground and kissed me all over. "YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Her and I spent the next several minutes doing nothing but staring into each others eyes. I never wanted this experience to end. Never before have I ever felt so much love for one person. After about ten minutes, she stood up got a better look at her new ring.

"May nothing ever come between us." She read from the ring. She kissed me on the cheek and slide the ring on her finger. It fit on her finger perfectly.

"Well my lovely fiancee..." I said to her. "What would you have us do now?"

"I have a few ideas..." She said seductively as she walked away, with me following.

We walked off hand in hand towards our bright new future knowing that nothing would ever break us apart, no matter how strong.

The End.

**A/N**

**And that is it my readers. My fanfiction is complete! *Que clapping and cheering***

**If I can think of something, I might write a sequel to this. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to do many fan fictions. But I think this will be the last that you hear of me for a little bit, I really need to focus on school. I wanted to get this done as soon as I could so I could get back to my school work.**

**But I will write more, and I am working on an idea for an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction. But until next time,**

**This is Secondxtoxnone96 signing off :)**


End file.
